


Triple Drabble: Resurrection Is A Worse Habit Than Biting Your Nails.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander: The Series, James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 2012 Fandom Stocking, Crossover, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos is in his bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Drabble: Resurrection Is A Worse Habit Than Biting Your Nails.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liz_mo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_mo/gifts).



> For [](http://liz-mo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**liz_mo**](http://liz-mo.dreamwidth.org/)'s [fandom stocking](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/336781.html)!

James wakes up to a knife in his chest, because Adam is just that predictable.

"Again?" James asks.

Adam raises his eyebrow. "Again?" he asks in return. Point.

"You're encouraging the wrong behavior," James informs him and yanks the knife the rest of the way out. He grimaces against the pain, because it's never a good idea to make Adam think James needs further object lessons to get things through his thick skull. Adam will take any opportunity to remind James that, although immortal, he can still be hurt. James get a daily reminder of that already, _which is called his day job, Adam_ , but Adam always did like to make statements.

"Do tell," Adam says.

"If I haven't learned by now, I'm never going to," James says. "You recognize this. Therefore, you're either here for some reason other than to tell me off for showing off, in which case you wouldn't have done _that_ , or you're rewarding my behavior with attention, in which case you really _shouldn't_ have done that."

Adam pushes James down again. He runs his fingers down James's chest like he's looking for something. He probably is. Adam is always precise about how he cuts James open. "MI6 still needs its unkillable terrier."

"So I've been informed."

"And one day, you'll become expendable. I do hope you haven't told them how to kill the unkillable."

James smirks. "Perish the thought."

Adam purses his lips. "Until then, Bond, be less blatant. You're learning terrible habits. Your next life won't be so understanding." He presses his thumb against James's ribs and James feel something shift beneath the still-healing muscles. Fuck. Hazards of his day job indeed. He always hates it when Adam is right. "And please get rid of that tracker before you come round to mine again."


End file.
